Unique
by kagomesnumber1
Summary: Kagome is new to Shikon High and has 2 very 'unique' gifts. 1 She can see ghosts 2 she is the only girl that does'nt swoon all over the play boy of the school Inuyasha. And why can't Kagome get close to anyone. Does it have to do with her misterios past?
1. First Day Of Hell High

**Hey readers! I realy hope that you will enjoy my new story. I would really like to know your thoughts, opinions, and what you want to happen in my story. Just like I allways do. Well read on and dont forget to review. Also another important thing is that there are no mikos in this storie, there are a few demons, but even they are really rare.**

**Disclaimer: No I really dont own Inuyasha. I know, I know I'm suprised too. Deap breths, deap breths. Also something that I put in my story I got from another fan fic but I dont remember that title or auther so the whole hoody thing was not my idea.**

Chapter 1: First Day Of Hell High

_The dead bodies of a little five year old girl's family lay scaterd across the floor. Her mother dead, her father dead, her grandpa dead, and even her little brother was cut to peices by a demon. She stood in the middle of the room when she heard a dark and sinister voice. "Hello Kagome."_

_Kagome shuddered."Who are you!" She may have been scared , but anger was her strongest feeling right now. _

_"Well, well arent we fighsty." The voice tonted. "My name is not important right now, but I will tell you why I killed your family. Because of you. I know about your little gift and I know just__how special you will become. I also want you to know that I will kill anyone you get closed to. You will do as I say and no one will have to end up like your family."_

_She looked around to find the voice. All she was able to see was two red eyes staring back at her._

The now 18 year old Kagome abrubtly woke up to find that she was in her room. She looked at the cloked that read 5:36. She had decided that she probably wasnt going to be able to go back to sleep after that dream so she went to go and take a shower. She hated having that dream. Not only because it reminded her of how she was a prisinor to the evil demon that sloughterd her family , but because usualy that ment that that something bad was going to happen. By now she new that name of her captor. He had told her his name was Naraku after he killed her boyfriend Hojo when she was fifteen because she did not heed his warning about not getting close to people.

Kagome was very...special. One of her more unusual qualities was that she could see gohsts. She, being that kind persone that she is always does her best to help the gohsts go to heven or whatever was after death. Becauser gohsts couldnt talk helping them go beyond can sometimes be very dificult. There were the acasional poltergist that tried to cause havic, but overall gohsts werent evil. If you were a trully evil persone you arent allowd to stay on earth as a gohst for longer that mabey five minets.

Another thing about Kagome is that she is extremely intelligent. She could talk as soon as she was five days old, by four she had the inteligence of a 12 year old, and by eight she was smarter then most adults you would find. She could have graduated at nine, but Naraku ordered that she stay in school.

After her shower she got dressed and put on her black hoody. She wore her hoody every day so people couldnt see her face. She was'nt ugly. Quit the contrary, she was actually abnormaly beautiful. Which was the resone she tryed to cover her face. If people knew what she looked like it would be very dificult for her to stay a nerd without any friends. That was the image she was able to keep fore a long time and it helped her not get close to anyone.

Most people would call her perfect if they actually new who she was. She could sing, she was kind, she could do just about anything. Unlike most girls though she never once let that run to her head. Infact she felt that everyone was above her.

Kagome also unlike evrey other kid in the world never kept up with well pretty much anything. She rarely ever watched tv so she had no clue who any actors were. She never read magazines so she never kept up with fashins or what was in or out. She never wore makup or jewlry, not that she needed to, and she had a very small wardrobe. Her cloths consisted of a few pairs of very plain jeans, one pair of black pants, a few t-shirts, one pair of shoes, some undergarments, and her black hoody. She never realy had time fore anything anyway what with the gohst thing and all.

She looked at the clock again. It read 6:58. She sighed. Today was her first day at her knew school and she was thuroughly dreding it. Naraku orderd her to change schools to Shikon High and unfortunatly that was a three hour drive from where she used to live so she had to move right in the middle of the school year.

"Mommy your up!" Yelled Kagome's adopted son Shippo. **(In this story Shippo is human)**Shippo was a four year old boy that she adopted when she was sixteen. Someone had murderd his parent and she had helped his parents go beyond and sent there killer to jail. At first he was just staying with her until she had found a family that would take him in. During this time though they got really atached. What suprised her the most was that Naraku aloud it.

"Good morning shippo. Is Kaede up yet?" Kagome asked her son. He shook his head yes and she thanked him. Kaede is her grandma and took her in. Kaede and Shippo were the only ones that knew all about Kagomes secretes and only Kaede knew about Naraku. This was also something that Naraku aloud. Since Shippo was to young for school he stayed with Kaede during the day when Kagome was at school.

Kagome went down stairs and saw Kaede siting down on the couch reading the news paper. Kagome told her good morning and started breakfast. After breakfast Kagome grabed her backpack, made shure that her hoody was covering her face, and left for school. Another thing that Kagome did'nt have was a car. Kaede had one and kagome was aloud to use it when ever she wanted, but never does because she is afraid when she does use it is when Kaede would realy need it. And by now kagome was used to walking everywhere anyway so walking to school was not a problem for her. She rather enjoyed it.

By the time she got to school it was about fifteen minutes until school started so she went into the office to grabe her schedual.

SHe walked into the class room and found it really noisy which was fine with her. This way less people would even notice that she came in to the classroom. She handed the paper to the teacher confirming that this was indeed her classroom and headed to the seet that was way in the back.

As soon as she sat down a boy with lond sliver hair and golden eyes came into the classroom and sat down right next to Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and grined. "So who are you?" he asked. Inuyasha was a huge playboy. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. She looked at him and he had expected her to swoon or something and was shocked when she did'nt.

"I'm Kagome" She said simply and turned back around.

"Inuyasha was definetly not expecting that so he spoke again. "Kagome huh. Well my name is Inuyasha. Whats up with the hood thing?"

She turned face him again. Thats when she notice that there was a girl right next to him that looked thuroughly depressed. When the girl noticed Kagome look at her she semed shocked. Which was when it clicked that she was a gohst. She did'nt want to seem rude or anything so she answerd Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Does'nt that meen dog demon?"

"Yeah it does, but you still have'nt answerd my question on the hood thing." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh well it's nothing that you need to worry about."

"Why not? Are yoy like really ugly under there or something?" He asked still shocked that she was'nt druling all over him.

"Sure lets go with that." Kagome said.

Inuyasha could tell that she was lying, but before he could say anything about it the late bell rang and the teacher started her class.

After class Kagome gathered her thinng and left fore her next class and saw that Inuyasha was in that class too. She did'nt really care about him to much and would actually really prefur it if he would not talk to her and ask her questions that she did'nt want to answer. What she found the most interesting about him was the gohst that hung around him. All that kagome could think of was that she was either an old girlfriend or a sister. She doubted that she was his sister because they looked nothing alike. So girlfriend was her best bet. The trick was geting the gohst alone so she could help it move on.

Class was over and acording to her shcedual she had lunch right now. She grabed her backpack and looked for a place outside where she could eat. She looked around but everywhere was full.

"Hey your the new girl right? Come sit over here." Kagome heard a voice call. She turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair waving at her. Kagome nodded and sat down next to the girl. She figured that if she just sat with her it would be ok. It was'nt like she was going to get all buddy buddy with her. "Hi I'm Sango. And one of my friends said that your name was Kagome is that right?" Sango asked. Kagome again nodded. "Cool. Oh I figure I should let you know that my friends are kinda wierd. One is a pervert and the other well you already met him I think. Oh here they come now." Kagome just died a little inside. The persone who she really would have prefered not ever having to talk to again just happens to be Sangos friend.

They walked over to Kagome and Sango and sat down. "Hey Sango. Hey kagome." Inuyasha said. He figured that Sango would befriend the new girl and he was really happy that she did. He wanted to know why she lied to him about what she looked like and why she was'nt drooling all over him. Sango was the only girl who didnt like him and that was just because they were cousins. Kagome noticed that the gohst was still folowing him.

"Oh Kagome this is Miroku." Sango told her.

"Hello Kagome. Nice to meet you." Miroku said holding out his hand. Kagome shook it half hartedly. She was afraid that she was already to close to them.

"So Kagome. You never realy answerd my question from earlier. Why are you covering your face?" Inuyasha asked.

Before Kagome was able to say anything though a girl came up and raped her arms around Inuyasha. "Hey Inu baby. I've been looking everywhere for you." Said the girl. Kagome noticed that the gohst was now a bit angry.

"Ugh what do you want Shiori? And could you get off me." Said a very anoyed Inuyasha.

"Aw dont be like that Inu. I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me on friday." Shiori asked.

"Hell no." Inuyasha replied. Kagome looked at Shiori and noticed that she was getting realy angry.

"What are you looking at!" Shiori yelled at Kagome.

Kagome didnt usually try and make people angry, but she really did'nt like this girl. And she felt that she should try and make the gohst feel better. "Wholy crap it can talk!"**(I love saying that to people)** She also rarely cuses,but she thought that this time was an exeption.

"What the fuck did you say bitch!" Shiori yelled at Kagome.

Kagome looked over at Sango with an amazed look on her face. " It did it again! Am I supossed to give it a treat?" Kagome asked as seriously as she could.

"Shut up bitch!" Shiori replied.

"Wow I've never heard that one before. That was totally original." Kagome said.

"Fuck you!"Shiori yelled and tryed to slap Kagome. Another one of Kagome's gifts is that she is extremely aware of her suroundings. She asumes that this gift has to do with the gohst thing.

Kagome grabes Shiori's hand before it slaps her face. And gently puts Shiori's hand back at her side. "Here you go." Kagome said and walked off. She did'nt really want to talk to Shiori any longer, but she did kind of like the fact that after everyone was out of there shock they all laughed at Shiori. Kagome figured that Shiori will eventually try and get her back but right now she did'nt really care.

**So what do you think so far. I'm going to update as soon as I can, but you still have to review. **


	2. 20 Questions

**Hello readers. I loved my reviews I got but I'm starting a new rule because I dont think that enough people are reviewing. I need at least 10 reviews per chapter before I update. Thanks. **

Chapter 2: 20 Questions

Kagome found a place by a tree to sit down at. She started to rethink what she had done and decided that, what she did probably was'nt the best idea. Now she had drawn attention to herself which was something that she definetly did not want to do. She had humiliated someone who probably doesnt take embarassment well. Now this girl, Shiori, would probably want to get her back in a viciouse way which again would not be very good for Kagome. Not because she would care if she was humiliated in front of hundreds of people, but that this, again would draw attention to her.

She knew she had already gone to far when she had decided to sit down next to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. She thought that they were awsome people, well Sango at least. It was just that she was afraid that now they were considering her as a friend and that would only end in trouble. Unfotunatly the kind of trouble where people end up dead.

Kagome was'nt used to sticking up for herself. Infact she had never done that before. If someone was picking on her the most that she would do would ask nicely if that person would stop. That never worked of coarse. She figured that the only reson that she even said anything was because she felt that she owed it to the ghost that lingered around Inuyasha. Ghosts don't usualy show much emotion when it came to the living so when she did she knew that there was a problem and went to the ghosts defence.

Now she was begining to wonder if she should go and appologize to her, but quikly rethought that. She knew that Shiori probably would not simply exept that and leave her alone. No, Kagome would just have to do her best at staying away from her. She doubted that, that would work, but she could always try.

Kagome looked at her watch. It was almost time to head to her next class anyway so she grabed her things and headed off early. She sat down at a desk in the back and waited for class to start.

Everyone was comeing into the class room and pretty soon she saw a familiar silver haird boy. She gave a deap sigh. "Great he is in this class too." She sarcasticaly grumbled.

Inuyasha went and sat right down next to her. "I heard that you know. You really should'nt talk about people like that." Kagome looked up, shocked that he could here her. She now knew to be a little more carefull next time.

Class started and Kagome was thuroughly bored. This was all a review to her. Why are they even going over this. This was all fifth grade. Hopefully by your senior year you would know the pythagorian therum, but apparently most of the kids in this class are complete retards.

She looked at her watch again and noticed that she still had thirty minutes left in the class. Now she was starting to think that God hates her. Not to mention that Inuyasha was constantly staring at her which was really creeping her out.

A piece of folded up paper landed on her desk. She looked to the side and saw Inuyasha mouthing the words 'read it' at her so she opened it up.

_Wuz up Kagome. It is Kagome right. Well anyway when you pissed of Shiori it was awsome. And then When you cought her slap it was hilarious. LMAO! Write back._

_-Inuyasha the sexy beast_

Kagome finished reading it and got out her pen and wrote, then she passed it to Inuyasha. He opened it up and read.

_Interesting name. Yes it is Kagome and no it was'nt awsome imbarassing Shiori. I feel kinda bad about it. _

_-Kagome_

After he read it he wrote in the note again and put it on Kagome's desk. Kagome sighed again. She was hoping that he would have droped it by now, but he did'nt seem to be getting the hint.

_You feel guilty! Why! That bitch deserved it. She had it coming to her for a long time. I just did'nt expect that it would be the mysteriouse hooded girl to actualy tell her off first. Speeking of which, you still havent answerd my question on why you cover your face. But I have to say the whole mystery thing is pretty hot._

_-Inuyasha the sexy beast_

_Ofcoars I feel guilty. It was a mean thing to do. And me whearing a hoody is not hot. I need to pay atention right now so dont write back._

_-Kagome_

Kagome turned to face the teacher. She did'nt really have to pay attention, it was actually really easy, but she did'nt want to talk to him. She was already way to close. She was also really upset about the fact that he thought that she was hot. Who in there right mind would think that someone who covers there face all day was hot. Is what Kagome wonerd. Something that was pretty apparent was that she needed to stay away from Inuyasha. If he was interested in her when she covered her face she wondered what he would be like if she did'nt.

"Ring!" Went the bell and Kagome grabed her stuff and left. She only had one class left and it was an elective class so it would probably be easy. She looked at her schedual which read 'Home Economics room 148'. Well Kagome was a little relieved that it was something that she could do. At her last school she had wood shop and she could'nt build something to save her life. She only made an A because she did alot of extra credit esays for that class.

She looked at the room numbers. _140, 141,142,...ah there it is 148. _She thought as she was finding her class. This room was set up a little diferent from the others. It did not have desks or a chalk board, but a dry erase board, tables, and it was a kitchen. She found a table way in the back and sat down.

The teacher came in right as the bell rang and started to call roll, but before she could finish someone ran into the classroom. Unfortunatly for Kagome it was the only someone who had silver hair and a ghost as a stalker._God really does hate me._ she thought as Inuyasha took a seat down next to her.

"Inuyasha please try and be in my class before the bell rings next time. If your late again I will have to give you detention." The teacher told Inuyasha who just nodded. "Now since we have a new student in this class I need someone to be her cooking partner for the rest of the year. And because every one already has a partner exept Inuyasha, Inuyasha will finally have a partner. Got it Inuyasha, Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded his head again and Kagome whispered out a yes ma'am.

Alot of girls groaned and got pissed of that 'thier Inu' got a female partner that was'nt them. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. He wanted to see it when she jumped up for joy, but to his suprise she did'nt. Infact he could hear her groan as she perposfully hit her head on the table. He could not believe that he had no efect on her. Then he decided that eventually he would get her to swoon over him just like every other girl does. He just needed to play his cards right and she would be begging to sleep with him. Or so he thought.

_I bet that God is doing this just to spite me. I mean at first I thought that maby this was all coincedednce, but now that not only do I have ever class when the guy that I should stay away from most and he just happens to sit right next to me in all of my classes, but now I am partners with him too! I bet your just sitting up there laughing your ass off at me right now. _ Kagome thought. She did'nt hate god or anything. She was just pissed off.

When class ended Kagome went to grab her things, but before she could leave she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Your my partner now right?" He asked her.

"Um... yeah." Kagome said and turned to leave again. And againe she was stopped and forced around to face him.

"Well then should'nt I get your number or find out where you live just incase we have an assighnment." Inuyasha asked.

"Um.. how about if we do have a take home assignment we stay late at school and do it or I take it home to do." Kagome said.

"Why cant I have your number and adress?" He questioned.

"I just dont like giving that kind of thing out to people. So how about you just leave it to me to do ok." She said and turned around to leave agian. This time how ever she actually got a chance to leave the room before Inuyasha caught up with her.

"So Kagome tell me about yourself." Inuyasha said.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Sure there is. Like why you cover face."

"..."

"Ok how about where you came from? why you moved here? About your family. Friends. Boyfriends."

That made Kagome stop, but only for a second before she decided to walk on and just try and ignore him. She headed over to her locker and opened it up so she could get her backpack out.

"Well I got a reaction on something. So are you going to answer my questions or not?" Inuyasha said. That was when he noticed that there was a picture hanging out of her book. When she turned away to grab her back pack he snatched it. He looked at the picture and saw a little girl and an even smaller boy standing next to what he assumed to be thier parents.

"Can you please hand me what ever you took?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her wondering how she knew that he had taken something from her when he took it so carefully. " Alright but not untill you tell me who these people are in the picture."

Kagome looked at him wide eyed. She knew that he had taken something but she did not know that it was her only picture of her family that she had. " Can you please just give it back to me."

"Why should I?" he asked. "Is this your family?"

"It's no one so can I please just have it back?" She begged.

"Hmf. Well if it's no one then you wont care if I keep it then will you." He called her bluff.

"Alright fine it's my family can I have it back now?" She pleaded.

"Alright, alright. Now was telling me so hard?" Inuyasha asked as he handed her back her picture.

"..." She did'nt know how to answer that. She grabed her back pack and left the school as fast as she could before she was bombarded with even more questiones.

**Well I hope that you liked it and just to remind you I need at least 10 reviews before I update. So dont think that some other people will update so you dont need to. Ok well go ahead and press that purpleish-blue botton at ther bottom left hand corner that says review and review. Thanks **


	3. Revield

**Hey people! I did'nt quiet get all the reviews that I wanted, but since this was a new rule I decided to cut everyone some slack. But next time I expect to have 10 reviews. Ok that's all you can read now. **

Chapter 3: Revield

Kagome reached her house to find Shippo and Kaede waiting outside for her to come home. She took of her hood now because she was pretty much home and did'nt want Shippo to think that she was hidding her face from him. "Mommy!" Shippo yelled as he ran and jumped on her.

"Hey Shippo. Did you have a nice day while I was at school?" Kagome asked her son.

"Mhm." Shippo said while shaking his head vigerously. "Grandma Kaede took me to the park and then...wait hold on." Shippo said as he jumped off her and ran into the house.

Kagome gave Kaede a questioning look. "I promised that I would'nt tell." Kaede said.

"Ok..." She figured that Shippo had made something for her or something. She loved it when he did. He was actually a very good artist and the pictures that he would draw were just adorable. She sat down and stared at Kaede. She wanted to ask for edvice on how to get Inuyasha to leave her alone, but decided against it so she looked away.

"Kagome is ther anythging bothering you?" Kaede asked.

"No I'm just fine, but thank you for asking." Kagome said after she plastered a smile on her face and looked really happy. She would have liked to hear what Kaede would have had to say, she did after all give very good advice, but she had also remebered what had happend last time she had asked Kaede how to hide from people and Kaede broke into tears. She hated the fact that Kagome had to keep herself detached from the world.

As Kagome and Kaede went inside Shippo ran out and gave her his gift. "here

Mommy I drewded it for you! Do you like it! This one over here is me, this one is Kaede, and this is you mommy."

"Wow you drew this? This is amazing! Thank you so much for the picture Shippo. it means alot to me." Kagome told her son who's face lit up when she told him she liked it.

Kagome looked at her watch and noticed that it was already five. "Oh no I have to go and do my homework! I need to be able to finish with enough time to make dinner. I am making your favorite Shippo."

"Ramen!" Shippo yelled as Kagome got up and went to her room.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

The next day Kagome took a shower, made breakfast, put her hood on and left for school. When she got there she still had 45minutes to blow so she decided to use this opertunity to look around the school. She found the cafateria all right which was always a plus. She had been in here yesterday, but that was just because she fallowed a bunch of students in there. She took a look around and found that fountain that she had sat at yesterday and decided to go and sit down. But, before she got a chance to someone violently turned her around. She had found that the culpret was none other then Shiori. Kagome had a feeling that this would end badly.

"Hey Shiori." Kagome said witha forced smile.

"Dont you hey Shiori me you bitch!" Shiori yelled loud enough for people to start gathering around and watch the action. "You think that you can try and make me look bad and get away with it!"

"Um..." Kagome was now begining to notice that a few girls who she assumed were Shioris friends started to circle around them. She had a feeling that there would be a fight and Kagome new she could'nt take them all. More and more people were gathering and Kagome had a feeling that Shiori wanted an audience so she could try and embarace her.

"I bet that you wear that thing to hide your ugly face. I think that we should show everyone what it is you really look like, lets just hope that it does'nt scare them to bad."

"Well it's always good to know that you can think. I was worried there for a seconed." Kagome was beeting herself up for not knowing when to keep her mouth shut. At least Kagome new her plan. Unfortunatly for her she will be sorrowly disapointeed when she finds out that Kagome is'nt ugly. This would'nt be great for Kagome either though. This would definitly draw attention to her.

"You think your such a little smart ass, well maby when we all see what you really look like you wont be quiet so cocky. What do you say girls. How about we unmask the monster." Shiori was still holding onto Kagome with both hands, as her friends started to

help hold Kagome down. Kagome tryed to free herself from Shiori's grasp but every time she managed to wriggle free, a few of her friends would grab onto her. When Kagome was succesfully pinned down and enough people were there witnessing the event Shiori grabed the bottom of Kagome's hood and jerked it off of her. When she saw her face she backed up with a thuroughly confused look on her face.

Kagome was still pinned down when she heard Sango's voice. "Oh my god! Did you gang up on her! Oh you'll regret ever doing something like that to one of my friends!" That word went through Kagome's head over and over again. She was both over joyed to have a friend and at the same time horror struck. If she did'nt sever ties with this girl, Sango woulds end up dead. "Kagome are you all right?" Sango asked as she pulled the other girls of of her and gave Kagome a hand up. Kagome hesitently took her hand and got up. She dusted herself off and looked over at her jacket that she noticed got torn during the scurmish.

"Kagome thanked Sango and then glared at Shiori and told her. "Well I hope that your happy! Because I would _hate_ to know that you went to all that trouble for nothing!" kagome's eye's started to brim over with tears. She hated to cry, especialy infront of others so she decided to take refuge in the bathroom. As she ran away Sango ran up to Shiori, punched her in the face, and then ran off to find Kagome.

Kagome sat down in a corner of the bathroom with her head in her hands crying when she heard someone come in. She could'nt help but feel a little relieved when she saw Sango come in and sit next to her.

"I'm sorry I did'nt get there sooner." Sango said.

"Dont be silly. There is no way you knew that, that would happen. I'm gratefull for you comeing at all."

"No I failed you as a friend. You know I think I understand why you cover your face now. If the guys saw you they would be all over you. But I get this feeling that there is more to it then that. You want to tell me what's going on." Sango asked.

"I...I don't know. It is'nt that i'm not totaly greatfull for you helping me and all, but well I'm really...I...I cant really get close to people. I'm sure that this sounds really wierd, but that is the resone that I cover my face. I've been able to do hide my apperence under that hoody for so long and everyone has always left me alone until I came here. Aperently people think that the hood makes me interesting or something. Anyway it does'nt really matter anymore anyway. My jacket's ruind and even if I did ware it at this school I doubt that it would make a difference." Kagome was able to make a small smile. "But you know I gues I will just have to wait and find out if that is really a bad thing. Who knows mabey I will gat a chance to meet more people like you Sango."

Sango was definitly more than a little confused. She was'nt really sure what she was talking about except that it was really important. She also got thisd feeling that there was alot more to it. "Well the bell is about to ring soon so do you want me to cover you for the day so you can get a chance to go home?"

"No I think that I'll try and grin and bare it for the rest of the day. Besides with you as my friend I doubt maney people will want to mess with me." She said. Just then the bell rang and they got up to go to class._How could I have let this happen. i want Sango to be my friend more then anything, but I cant let her die because of my selfishness. I'll have to try and reson with Naraku, mabey he'll let me change scholls or something. _Kagome thought. She enterd the classroom and sat down at the same seat that she sat at yesterday while she noticed alot of people whispering and for some reson she felt that it haq something to do with her. She took out the picture of her family from out of her binder and stared at it. _Oh mom I really messed up this time. _She noticed that someone was coming to sit down next to her so she quickly put the picture back into her binder.

"So it's true." The person who Kagome found out to be Inuyasha said. "The mysteriouse Kagome is a babe." That erned him a glare. "Well I got here to late to see the look on Shiori's face when her plan to embarase you did a 180 so what happened?"

"It's not really something that I want to relive." Kagome said.

The teacher was about to start class when a guy with blue eyes and long black hair tied up in a ponytail burst into the room. "Oh Kouga so nice of you to _actually_ make it to class today." The teach said.

**Ok sorry i have to stop there. Well hurry up and review so I can update. Remember I need 10 reviews per chapter.**


End file.
